swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryloth
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Ryloth is a planet in the Ryloth System of the Outer Rim Territories, and the homeworld of the Twi'lek Species. It's terrain varies, filled with jungles, mesas, valleys, and volcanoes, and had an atmosphere breathable for Twi'leks and Humans alike. A forest covers the equator, filled with dangerous predators. Given the varied and dangerous terrain, Twi'leks lived in caves underground where it was safer. Ryloth Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Subarctic, Temperate, and Arid '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 5 'Length of Day: '''305 Standard Days '''Length of Year: '''1 Local Day '''Sapient Species: '''76% Twi'lek (Native), 24% Other Species '''Government: '''Feudal Meritocracy '''Capital: '''Kala'uun '''Major Exports: '''Ryll Spice, Slaves '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Medicine, Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide A longstanding member of the Republic, Ryloth is of little intrinsic value during the wars of this time, and it is largely ignored by the various militaries. Though Twi'leks join the fight on various sides during the wars of the period, officially Ryloth is a Republic world. The planet's allegiance holds little sway over its citizens, however. Important and influential Twi'leks join the ranks of the Republic, The Jedi, The Sith, The Exchange, The GenoHaradan, and dozens of other organizations. This leads to significant strife on Ryloth, since the government's unwillingness to rein in its own citizens leads to conflicts among the Twi'leks. One family might support the Republic, but another might have a son studying at the Sith Academy on Korriban, creating individual loyalties within communities. Ryloth is on the brink of civil war throughout this time. Though disagreements between individuals, families, and settlements rarely come to violence, skirmishes break out from time to time. The Twi'lek clans are hard pressed to keep the peace. The inhabitants of Ryloth seethe as ideological differences between neighbors create an environment of dislike, distrust, and occasionally hatred that leads to violent outbursts. Riots are not uncommon on Ryloth during this time, though the clans manage to stop them before they do too much harm. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide At the start of the Clone Wars, the homeworld of the Twi'leks is a strong supporter of The Galactic Republic in the Senate. Despite this, the planet is seized by The Confederacy of Independent Systems, an act that is protested by Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. Among Ryloth's citizens, opinions remain so sharply divided that small-scale conflicts openly break out between different Twi'lek factions. The Confederacy establishes a firm hold on the world through the imposition of martial law. Distrust and betrayal among Ryloth's citizens leads to further divisions, and suspected Republic sympathizers are rounded up, detained, and- in some cases- executed. Paranoia and suspicion run rampant, making the planet's major cities dangerous places to live. The Separatist interest in Ryloth is twofold. A large Droid reclamation facility is established on the planet's surface, proving to be an important asset as the Confederacy wages war against The Galactic Republic. Production and distribution of ryll is also an important Separatist consideration, even though vast numbers of credits from the sale of the addictive spice somehow find their way into Huttese coffers. Late in the Clone Wars, a brief but intense battle takes place on Ryloth as a part of the Outer Rim Sieges. Through the efforts of diplomats and Hutt criminal interests, the planet is left relatively unscathed. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Twi'leks are proven survivors, no matter what may come their way. The harsh environment of Ryloth prepares its people well for weathering adversity. Given the world's minimal military value, the Empire does not interfere in Ryloth's affairs to any great degree. However, many Twi'leks have shown a strong aptitude for The Force, and as such Sith recruiters travel to Ryloth every few months to scoop up anyone who might possess even the slightest hint of Force Sensitivity. Children are taken away from their homes and transported to Coruscant, where they train in the ways of The Dark Side and, if they are strong enough, rise to the rank of Sith Lord. Many Twi'leks resist, but when a ship full of Sith Lords arrives on Ryloth, most prefer to run and hide, hoping that The Sith will pass over their homes and leave in peace. Tough occasionally troubled by Sith recruiting raids, Ryloth is remarkably untouched by Imperial oppression. Only a token garrison exists on Ryloth, and Imperial ships only pass by Ryloth on patrol every few weeks. For the inhabitants of Ryloth, this means continuing to go about their lives as they always have. The recurring Sith raids make the planet a bad place for Jedi to hide, but other rebellious groups and remnants of The Galactic Alliance use Ryloth as a staging point where plans are made and wounds are tended to. The Twi'lek people are usually happy to accommodate these visitors- for a hefty price- and so far The Galactic Empire has yet to sniff out seditious activity on Ryloth. Moreover, the Empire has lifted the ban on slavery that The Galactic Alliance put in place, meaning that the Twi'lek slave trade flourishes once more.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__